Arthur L. Andrews
|death_date= |birth_place=Boston, Massachusetts |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=7th Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force (1981-1983) |nickname=Bud |allegiance=United States |branch= |serviceyears=1953–1957, 1958-1983 |rank= Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force |commands= |unit=497th Tactical Fighter Squadron |battles=Vietnam War |awards=Bronze Star (2) Meritorious Service Medal(2) Joint Service Commendation Medal Air Force Commendation Medal(3) Humanitarian Service Medal }} Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force Arthur L. "Bud" Andrews (March 9, 1934 – October 26, 1996) was the seventh Chief Master Sergeant appointed to the highest Non-commissioned officer position in the United States Air Force. Biography Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force Arthur "Bud" L. Andrews was adviser to United States Secretary of the Air Force Verne Orr and Chief of Staff of the Air Force General Charles A. Gabriel on matters concerning welfare, effective utilization and progress of the enlisted members of the Air Force. He was the seventh chief master sergeant appointed to this ultimate noncommissioned officer position. Chief Andrews was born in Boston where he attended Cathedral of Holy Cross, Bancroft and Rice Public Schools, and the English High School. He enlisted in the Air Force in January 1953 and completed basic training at Sampson Air Force Base, N.Y. His first assignment was to Keesler Air Force Base, Miss., in April 1953, where he began 12 years as an air policeman, including eight years as an investigator. After a short tour at Keesler, he was sent to Sheppard Air Force Base, Texas, and then to French Morocco, North Africa. Returning to the United States 12 months later, he was assigned to Travis Air Force Base, Calif., until January 1957, when he was honorably discharged. In April 1958 he re-enlisted and was sent to Homestead Air Force Base, Fla., for three months. Chief Andrews was then assigned to Naha Air Base, Okinawa. He returned to the United States, and went to Shaw Air Force Base, S.C., as an air police investigator. The chief returned to Okinawa in April 1965 as noncommissioned officer in charge of the law enforcement administration section at Kadena Air Base. He was later appointed noncommissioned officer in charge of protocol and then cross-trained into the first sergeant career field. His first assignment as a first sergeant began with the 4576th Transportation Squadron at Tyndall Air Force Base, Fla. Six months later he was assigned to the 497th Tactical Fighter Squadron at Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand. Following his return from Southeast Asia, he was assigned to the Defense Language Institute West Coast in Monterey, Calif. Two years later he received his second assignment to Southeast Asia at Cam Ranh Bay Air Base, South Vietnam, as first sergeant for the 483rd Organizational Maintenance Squadron. In December 1971 the chief returned to Keesler and served initially with the 3385th Student Squadron and then with the 3392nd Student Squadron. While there he attended Class 73C of the Senior Noncommissioned Officer Academy at Gunter Air Force Station, Ala. Upon graduation he transferred to the 6594th Test Group at Hickam Air Force Base, Hawaii. He was assigned to Headquarters Squadron Section at Hanscom Air Force Base, Mass., as the first sergeant from January 1976 to June 1977. Chief Andrews was then selected as senior enlisted adviser to the commander, electronic systems division at Hanscom. He became senior enlisted adviser to the commander, Air Force Systems Command, Andrews Air Force Base, Md., in May 1978. In 1981, he became Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force. (taken from U.S. Air Force Biography)Biographies : Chief Master Sergeant Of The Air Force Arthur L. "Bud" Andrews Awards and decorations Awarded but not worn as the CMSAF References Succession Category:1996 deaths Category:Chief Master Sergeants of the United States Air Force Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:1934 births Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal